Le Secret de Richard Deleo
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Peu de temps après avoir découvert qu'il avait un cancer des reins, Richard Deleo confie à Eva Zambrano la lourde tâche de l'annoncer à son jeune frère, Christopher.


**Titre:** Le Secret de Richard Deleo.  
**Fandom:** _Miami Medical_.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à CBS. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
**Personnages:** Christopher et Richard Deleo; Eva Zambrano.  
**Pairing:** Christopher Deleo et Eva Zambrano.**  
Rating:** K+ (+9).  
**Nombre de Mots:** 922.  
**Résumé:** Peu de temps après avoir découvert qu'il avait un cancer des reins, Richard Deleo confie à Eva Zambrano la lourde tâche de l'annoncer à son jeune frère, Christopher.

* * *

Eva Zambrano avait bien compris que, même s'ils semblaient être plutôt proches, Richard et Christopher Deleo partageaient une relation fraternelle extrêmement compliquée. Ils faisaient, en effet, parti de ces nombreux hommes qui, malgré les solides liens du sang qu'ils partageaient, avaient bien du mal à se supporter lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient au même endroit, au même moment mais qui, nonobstant, tenaient énormément l'un à l'autre. De ce fait, quand Richard avait découvert, par l'intermédiaire des divers examens médical que lui avaient fait subir, à sa propre demande, Eva, qu'il était atteint d'un cancer des reins, il avait pris la curieuse décision de ne pas avouer à son frère cadet son état de santé actuel et Eva, en bonne amie, s'était montrée très compréhensive. Elle avait ainsi pris le soin de respecter son choix, et cela sans faire le moindre commentaire.

* * *

Et puis soudain, dans les minutes avant son départ pour Fort Myers, Richard avait brusquement changé d'avis.

En embrassant tendrement Eva sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, il lui avait discrètement glissé à l'oreille la requête suivante: elle devait absolument être la seule et unique personne en ce bas monde qui avait le droit d'annoncer à Christopher sa récente découverte concernant ses pauvres reins.

* * *

Bien évidemment, Eva n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant d'exécuter, sans mot dire, la demande expresse de Richard ce pourquoi, au moment-même où l'hélicoptère de ce dernier quitta, le plus naturellement du monde, les rampes d'atterrissage du toit aménagé de l'hôpital, Eva se mit machinalement à caresser le dos musclé de son meilleur ami avant de lui rapporter, peu de temps après avoir pris un court instant pour rassembler son courage à deux mains, le message de Richard.

_ Chris—hum, dit-elle, surprise de constater que sa voix était plus faible que jamais, Rick veut que je te dise quelque chose.  
_ Haha!, s'exclama Christopher, d'humeur taquine. Je savais bien qu'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose entre vous-deux!  
_ Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Et je peux te le jurer sur _Santa __María_, il n'y a rien eu entre nous, Chris.

Peu convaincu par les déclarations de son amie, notamment parce qu'il avait eu sous les yeux une belle preuve du contraire, Christopher lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté.

_ Ce n'était jamais rien qu'un baiser volé!, se défendit Eva. Je n'étais même pas consentante!  
_ Dans ce cas, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu portes plainte...

Eva sourit. Mais son sourire ne resta pas aussi longtemps que d'habitude figé sur son visage angélique. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer aussi réceptive aux blagues douteuses de son meilleur ami, surtout maintenant qu'elle devait se charger d'une charge des plus délicates.

Une fois persuadée d'avoir consciencieusement dégagé de ses traits toutes traces de positivité, elle prit une profonde inspiration et prit la décision de se lancer, au risque de ne jamais trouver en elle suffisamment de force pour le faire plus tard.

_ Chris, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter, déclara-t-elle en prenant un air autoritaire.

Soudain inquiet, Christopher l'interrogea du regard.

_ C—c'est très sé—sérieux, bégaya-t-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes. J—je—Rick est—Rick est... Rick est malade, Chris.

En bon chirurgien en traumatologie, Eva prit une nouvelle inspiration profonde avant de prendre le temps de décrire la situation exacte de Richard.

_ Il a un cancer des reins au stade deux. Les images que, plus tôt dans la journée, tu as vu au scanner en ma compagnie étaient celle de ton frère...  
_ Quoi? Mais p—pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt?, demanda-t-il, confus.

Malgré toute la force qu'elle utilisait pour ne pas craquer, Eva sentit couler, sur cette même joue que Richard avait précédemment embrassé pour la saluer, une ribambelle de larmes épaisses.

_ Même si je tiens à toi comme à personne d'autre en ce bas monde, dit-elle, la voix inconsidérément étranglée par ses sanglots discrets, Rick m'a suppliée de ne pas te faire part de cette horrible découverte. Je n'ai eu l'autorisation de tout t'avouer que maintenant – ou, plus exactement, peu de temps avant que son hélicoptère ne décolle.

Plus que jamais ému par les propos de son amie – ainsi que par ses larmes, Christopher ferma les yeux pour tenter de se ressaisir.

Devinant tout à coup les sentiments qui envahissaient le cœur de son meilleur ami, Eva profita de sa taille des plus fines pour passer entre ses bras musclés en raison du fait qu'ils étaient tous deux comme solidement attachés à la rampe des escaliers de secours. Puis, une fois confortablement installée, elle attrapa son ami dans ses bras sans mot dire. Sans trop comprendre la raison d'un pareil agissement, bien qu'elle se savait très légèrement attirée par le jeune homme, elle profita pleinement de l'occasion pour lui déposer une bonne demi-douzaine de baisers dans le creux du cou.

_ C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut absolument que tu cesses de sans cesse vouloir chercher à te battre avec lui, reprit Eva, au bout d'un long moment de silence pendant lequel elle avait pris le temps de sécher ses larmes. Même s'il clame haut et fort le contraire, je sais que Rick va finir par avoir besoin de toi un jour ou l'autre. Et j'espère sincèrement que, ce jour-là, tu ne te comporteras pas comme un idiot et que tu te montreras présent pour lui parce que, je le sais au plus profond de moi-même, il ferait exactement la même chose pour toi...


End file.
